


(Не) мертвый до востребования

by Evilfairy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry is alive, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи предпочитал не трогать трупы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) мертвый до востребования

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссовер с чудесным сериалом "Мертвые до востребования". Быть с ним знакомым для чтения совершенно не нужно, но я рекомендую, потому что он потрясающий!   
> Все та же тема, и мне почти не стыдно.

Эггзи предпочитал не трогать трупы. Нет, в этом не было брезгливости – откуда бы ей взяться. Это была разумная предосторожность.   
  
Вообще-то, это началось в его раннем детстве. Совершенно случайно он узнал, что может воскрешать мертвых. Нет, не как Бог, ну что вы. Хотя почти, очень близко. Но Эггзи никогда не считал себя Богом и своей способности опасался. Потому что…   
  
Эггзи называл это законом мирового равновесия, иногда законом действия и противодействия, но суть его была всем давно известна и сводилась к следующему – за все надо платить. За покупки в магазине, за неосторожные действия и слова, за собственную глупость. Ну и за жизнь, взятую в бессрочную аренду. Эггзи же был самым замечательным посредником, потому что совсем не брал платы, хотя стоило бы.  
  
Так уж получалось, что безвредно для окружающих воскрешенный Эггзи человек мог жить только одну минуту. И ни секундой больше. Если человек задерживался на этом свете хоть капельку дольше, тот, кто находился поблизости, умирал. Вот и вся плата. Но был и плюс – воскрешение происходило через касание. Повторное же прикосновение возвращало все на вои места.  
  
К своему великому несчастью, Эггзи был человеком совестливым и ответственным, а потому отбирать жизнь других людей просто так не мог и не желал. Кто он, в конце концов, такой, чтобы принимать подобные решения?  
  
Так что Эггзи предпочитал не трогать трупы. По большей части.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Где труп Гарри? — спросил он первым делом, вернувшись от принцессы. В мысленном списке напротив пункта «переспать с членом королевской семьи» появилась жирная галочка. Ничего личного, просто список, который он успел составить, пока носился по базе Валентайна, предчувствуя скорую смерть, рок, неизбежность и все такое.   
  
— Там, где и положено быть его трупу, — напряженно ответил Мерлин. Вопрос явно застал его врасплох.   
  
— В морге? — предположил Эггзи, сползая в кресле. Костюм был помят, волосы растрепаны, а внутри крепла решимость.   
  
— Пропал при загадочных обстоятельствах, — Мерлин покачал головой и опрокинул в себя стакан чего-то алкогольного. — Но мы его найдем.   
  
Эггзи это слегка успокоило, времени со смерти прошло совсем немного, так что проблем с воскрешением не будет. Главное - побыстрее найти. Мерлин, конечно, не знал о его коварном плане, да и откуда бы? Эггзи умел хранить секреты.   
  
***  
  
Труп нашли быстро, облагородили и засунули в гроб. Гроб поставили в большой гостиной особняка, чтобы каждый желающий мог попрощаться с Галахадом, благороднейшим из рыцарей. Таковых оказалось много, Тауэр, кажется, столько не посещали, сколько приходили отдать дань уважения Гарри.   
  
Эггзи ждал своего часа и мучился чувством вины перед этими людьми. Они успели Гарри буквально похоронить, а он, Эггзи, возьмет и все изменит. Как бы для них это все не выглядело скверной шуткой!   
  
Когда посетители закончились, Эггзи настоятельно попросил всех убраться из особняка. Он не боялся раскрытия своей тайны. Он боялся, что смерть возьмет кого-то из них, ведь они будут находиться поблизости. Эггзи решил поступить героически – самому отдаться смерти. Гарри будет жить, а Эггзи не будет маячить рядом и желать коснуться его, подвергая вторую жизнь угрозе.   
  
Эггзи написал длинную записку Гарри, в которой все объяснял и просил не касаться его ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он верил, что Гарри оценит его поступок и поймет. В конце концов, они оба были больше людьми дела, нежели теми, кто долго говорит о чувствах.   
  
Поэтому Эггзи приоделся и вышел в гостиную, где в гробу лежал Гарри – такой прекрасный, недосягаемый и почему-то без раны в голове. Не став придавать этому значения, Эггзи подошел поближе и уже протянул руку, чтобы коснуться, но резко передумал. Неважно, ведь, как именно коснуться? Так почему бы не позволить себе последнюю радость?..  
  
Эггзи сглотнул и наклонился над Гарри, а затем осторожно, едва-едва коснулся его губ своими. По его телу не пробежал привычный заряд тока, но Гарри мгновенно открыл глаза и сел в гробу, не спуская с него неопределенного взгляда.  
  
— У нас есть ровно минута, — выпалил Эггзи. — Прочитай, — он сунул записку Гарри под нос, а сам улегся поудобнее на коврике, дожидаясь конца. Он представлял леденящий холод и нестерпимый жар, разряды электричества, пронзающие насквозь, и неудержимое блаженство. У него была довольно развитая фантазия.  
  
Гарри вылез из гроба и зашуршал блокнотными листами, на которых была накарябана записка. В комнате повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь шелестом бумаги. Эггзи не засекал времени, но когда на его внутреннем таймере закончилась минута, а потом, кажется, еще две, он рискнул приоткрыть один глаз.  
  
— А ведь ты подавал надежды на то, что станешь хорошим агентом, — как-то очень нежно и очень обреченно произнес Гарри. — Но, видимо, не станешь.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — согласился Эггзи. — Я ведь умираю.   
  
Гарри возвел глаза вверх – то ли пытаясь увидеть ангелов, которые должны были забрать отлетающую душу, то ли безмолвно жалуясь небу на чей-то идиотизм.   
  
— Ты не умираешь Эггзи, — наконец произнес Гарри, а затем коснулся пальцами его скулы. И… ничего не произошло. Эггзи захлопал ресницами, начиная подозревать чудовищный наеб.   
  
— А ты и не умирал, да?   
  
— Джентльмены не… — с чувством собственного достоинства начал было Гарри, но не смог договорить, бесцеремонно поваленный на пол и агрессивно поцелованный.   
  
Что бы он там ни хотел сказать, это оказалось абсолютно неважным. 


End file.
